Questions et réponses
by meraude
Summary: C'est mon amie qui m'a donnée l'idée. Tout les personnages de Tolkien sont ici pour répondre à vos questions.
1. Chapitre1

Bienvenu à Questions et réponses! Nous, c'est à dire les personnages de LOTR et moi-même sommes dans un donjon.  
  
Mais détrompez-vous! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal. C'est parce que je les ai   
  
invités à venir répondre à vos questions et ils ont accepté ( pour la plupart. Les autres il a fallut que je les   
  
emmène de force.) Vous pouvez poser des question à qui vous voulez et s'ils ne sont pas là, j'enverrai quelqu'un  
  
les chercher (je veux quand même pas me faire tuer) Pour l'instant, nous avons Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli,Gandalf,Sam,  
  
Frodon, Merry, Pippin, Arwen, Galadriel et Boromir( demandez moi pas comment j'ai fait pour l"emmener, je ne le sait  
  
pas.) Gimli est encore dans les pommes à cause du somnifère que je lui ai donné, ( ben quoi? Il voulait pas venir.)  
  
mais il va vite se réveiller. 


	2. chapitre 2

C'est le matin, il est 6h30 et tout le monde est réveillé sauf Gimli.  
  
Meraude: Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec le somnifère que je lui ai donné. On va quand même répondre aux questions et quand ça sera son tour, on passera.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Saiji:  
  
Cool! On va bien s'amuser^^*  
  
pour Sam- Pourquoi tu lâches pas Frodon??   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam:...  
  
Meraude: (lève les yeux au ciel) Ça commence bien!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ou bien pourquoi tu lui avous pas ton amour une fois pour toute?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam: (manque s'étoufer avec sa salive) Exprimer mon amour à monsieur Frodon? C'est quoi cette idée? Je suis marié avec Rosie moi.  
  
Pippin: Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le fait qu'il le collait tout le temps.  
  
Sam le regarde avec un regard noir.  
  
Meraude: Une chance qu'il avait pas d'épées à la place des yeux sinon il tuait Pippin.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Hobbit parfait comme toi passes son temps avec un crétin fini comme Frodon??  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam: (indigné) Monsieur Frodon n'est pas un crétin fini!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
pour Frodon- soit pas insulter pour le dernier message mais je t'hais presque à mourir. Pourquoi t'as pas donné l'Anneau à Boromir? À cause detoi il est mort.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon: Je ne lui ai pas donné l'Anneau car c'était à moi de le porter. De toute façon il était sous son emprise et il aurait pu faire des gaffes.  
  
Boromir: Hey! J'aurai pas fait de gaffes! Je l'aurai juste emmené à ma cité et j'aurai combatu Sauron en l'utilisant.  
  
Frodon: C'est justement ce que je veux dire par gaffes. Tu l'aurais emmenné directement dans les mains de Sauron.  
  
Boromir porte sa main vers la garde de son épée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en a plus. Aragorn fait de même en voyant son geste.  
  
Meraude: (prête à courir si jamais Boromir trouve une épée) On devrait continuer avant que sa tourne en bagarre général.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à penser que les autres penses que tu es important? Pourquoi au conceil tu as dit " Je porterais l'Anneau" même  
si tu ne savais pas comment faire? C'est pas mal poche ton affaire... Pis pourquoi tu essais d'être héroique? Ça marche pas ben ben...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon: Mais je suis important! C'est moi qui portait l'Anneau quand même!   
  
Merry: Mais tu n'aurais pas dut. Ça t'es monté à la tête.  
  
Frodon: (ignore Merry) Et j'ai dit que je porterai l'Anneau parce que j'avais vu des flammes à l'intérieur.  
  
Meraude:(chuchote) À mon avis, il avait pris de quoi de trop fort pour lui.  
  
Frodon: J'essai d'être héroique, car je veux prouver que je suis cabable de me débrouiller seul.  
  
Gandalf: Tu as quand même eu besoin de Sam pour te libérer d'Arachnée et des orques.  
  
Frodon: (Marmone)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn- Pourquoi tu t'es fiancé à une connasse comme Arwen?? UNE ELFE??...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen: Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les elfes?  
  
Aragorn: Moi je les trouve très bien. Et je ne me serais pas fiancé avec Arwen si je ne l'avais pas aimée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi t'as toujours l'air tristounet? Pourquoi tu ne redonne pas un nom plus hot à ton épée?...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Hot??  
  
Meraude: Ça veut dire... heu... comment dire pour que tu comprenne? Plus dynamique. (Se marmonne pour elle même) Pourrais pas essayer d'utiliser  
des mots qu'ils comprennent.  
  
Aragorn: Premièrement: J'ai toujours l'air triste parce que j'ai beaucoup de soucis et deuxièmement: Je le trouve très hot le nom de mon épée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi t'as pas l'air de ton âge? (81 ans quand même)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Ça doit être parce que je suis en forme.  
  
Meraude: Il y a personne qui a un commentaire?  
  
Tous firent "non" de la tête (pour ceux qui peuvent)   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir-Est-ce que t'étais fiancé avant de mourir? Est-ce que je peux avoir les restes de ton épée pour les concerver comme souvenir?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: Malheureusement non, je n'étais pas fiancé avant de mourir. Et je ne crois pas que tu peux avoir les restes de mon épée comme souvenir puisqu' Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli les ont envoyés dans les chutes du Rauros.  
  
Aragorn: De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il en reste beaucoup d'accessibles.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Est-ce que c'est vrai que *glups* un crush sur Aragorn?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: (se tourne vers Meraude) C'est quoi un crush?  
  
Meraude: Je crois que je vais prendre une pencarte où il seras écrit *pas disponible pour répondre au questions des vedettes* Un crush c'est...  
euh... si tu étais en... comment dire avec tact et avec le moins de chance pour moi de me faire hachée menu par un des deux? Bon! J'arrête de   
niaiser. C'est si tu étais en amour avec lui.  
  
Meraude court, monte dans un lustre et regarde la réaction des gars. Ils commence par s'écrier:  
  
Aragorn et Boromir: QUOI???  
  
Les autres sont presque aussi surpris qu'eux et Arwen est scandalisée.  
  
Boromir: Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a mit cette idée dans la tête?  
  
Meraude descend du lustre en voyant qu'elle ne risquait pas de finir hachée.   
  
Meraude: ( pas trop rassurée et sur ses gardes ) Bon! On va continuer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
re Frodon- minable  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin: Elle c'est sûr qu'elle n'aime pas Frodon.  
  
Merry: Je me demande pourquoi.  
  
Soudain, la porte du donjon s'ouvrit sur Faramir et Eowyn.  
  
Meraude: Tient, des retardataires. Bon, tout le monde est la? On peut continuer?  
  
La compagnie acquiesse, mais un autre incident les oublige à attendre un peu pour continuer les questions. Meraude est sur le point de poser la question suivante quand elle entend du bruit derrière elle et se tourne. Elle se tasse et évite de justesse la hache d'un nain furieux qui se planta dans le mur et resta prise. Meraude cour se cacher.   
  
Gimli: (se tourne) Où est-ce qu'elle est?  
  
Elrond: Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de la tuer, Gimli fils de Gloin.   
  
Gimli: Pourquoi?  
  
Elrond: Euhhh... j'en ai aucune idée.  
  
Galadriel: C'est elle qui à les questions, non? Si tu la tue plus personne ne pourra répondre.  
  
Gimli marmonne quelque chose et va s'assir dans son coin.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen-Pourquoi t'est aussi conne? Qui t'as permis d'aprocher Aragorn?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: Parce qu'elle est née comme ça. Et elle a sûrement jeté un sortilège à Aragorn pour qu'il l'aime.  
  
Arwen: Hey! C'est à moi de répondre aux questions!  
  
Eowyn: Je suis sûre que c'est se que tu as fait.  
  
Arwen: C'est même pas vrai!  
  
Meraude: (crie pour enterrer les deux filles qui se chicane.) On continue.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi ta réplique "Que vois-je? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde?" me donne autant le goût de vomir? Pourquoi tu reste pas dans ton coin au lieu d'essayer d'avoir l'air hot?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen: D'abord se n'est pas ça que je dis et ensuite je vais y rester dans mon coin.  
  
Va s'assir dans le coin le plus proche et ne bouge plus.  
  
Meraude: Heu... Voilà la suite.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Legolas- Pourquoi les Elfes sont aussi superficiels et égocentriques? Pourquoi tu es un effeminé? C'est quoi l'idée d'être ami avec un nain comme ça pour le fun alors que la Terre est en danger mortel? Quii t'as apris à tirer de l'arc de même? Comment ça se fait que tu marche sur la neige?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que les elfes sont égocentriques et superficiels? Et je ne suis pas efféminé. Tout les elfes de Mirkwood s'habille comme ça.  
  
Arwen: Vous êtes bien les seuls!  
  
Eowyn: Retourne dans ton coin au lieu de nous énerver.  
  
Recommence à se crier après.  
  
Meraude: Répond à la prochaine question Legolas qu'elles arrêtes de se crêper le chignon.  
  
Legolas: (pas l'air d'avoir compris se que Meraude à dit, mais continue quand même) Je suis devenu l'ami de Gimli parce que je me suis rendu compte que les nains n'étaient pas si stupide que ça.  
  
Gloin: Hey! qu'est-ce...  
  
Meraude: T'es pas suposé d'être là! Retourne dans ta montagne!  
  
Gloin:(part en marmonnant) Je voulais répondre à des questions moi aussi.  
  
Meraude:(exaspérée) Les deux dernières questions.  
  
Legolas:C'est mon père qui m'a appris à tirer de l'arc. Et les elfes sont plus légés que les hommes. C'est pour ça qu'ils marche sur la neige.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gimli- Même que Legolas. C'est quoi l'idée d'être ami avec un elfe en si peu de temps? C'est quoi qu'il t'as montré dans la forêt coudon? Des trucs NC-17?  
Sinon, tu pourrais pas me faire une épée avec ton art de nain?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gimli:(qui mangeait du popcorn trouvé je sais pas où) Je trouve que Legolas est très gentil et il m'a pas montré de truc NC-17 même si je sais pas c'est quoi. Et je peux bien te faire une épée, mais je sais pas comment je fais pour te l'envoyer.  
  
Il recommence à manger son popcorn tout en essayant d'éviter que Merry et Pippin ne le lui vole.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin et Merry- en passant je veux vous dire bravo(pour toute les gaffes que vous avez fait) c'tait vraiment trop cool pis vous êtes les plus drôles!! VIVE LES HOBBITS!! mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi inséparables que ça? Merry, comment ça se fait que tu ailles l'air plus sérieux que Pippin, mais que dans le fond...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
Merry: C'est bien plus drôle faire des gaffes quand on est deux. Et si l'un d'entre nous à pas le moral, l'autre peut le lui remonter.  
  
Pippin: Ouais, c'est ça!  
  
Boromir: Je me pose aussi la question suivante.  
  
Merry: Euh... c'est parce que je veux pas que ça paraisse trop quand je veux faire une blague.  
  
Pippin: (chuchote à Merry) Où est-ce que t'as trouvé cette idée là?  
  
Merry: (répond à Pippin) J'en sais rien.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pis qu'est-ce que vous trouvez aux champignons? Est-ce que l'herbe à pipe c'est d'la drogue? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Frodon(oui ce crétin là)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin: C'est bon les champignons. C'est même délicieux. Et je crois pas que l'herbe à pipe soit de la drogue. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Merry?  
  
Merry: L'herbe à pipe est pas de la drogue. D'abord je ne sais même pas c'est quoi de la drogue donc ça doit pas être ça.  
  
Pippin: Puis Frodon, c'est Frodon et on peut pas le changer. Donc va falloir que tu l'endure même si tu pense que c'est un crétin.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Galadriel- Où est-ce que tu as acheté ton miroir? Pourquoi ta petite fille est aussi tarte? Toi qui est la Reine des Elfes, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ils sont si innocents?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Galadriel: (sourit) Je ne peux pas te dire où j'ai trouvé mon miroir. Car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'ici le sache. Mais je peux te dire que je ne l'ai pas volé.  
  
Gimli: Il ne manquerait plus que ça! La Dame de la forêt qui aurait volé son miroir à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Galadriel: Je ne peux pas changer ta façon de penser, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trouve Arwen tarte et les elfes innocents.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu pense de ton beau-fils j'ai Elrond? Pourquoi les elfes ont des ciffures de filles, mais pas toi qui en est une pourtant?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Galadriel: Elrond est sage à sa manière, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. Puis je préfère la coiffure que j'ai. Cela fait différent. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment facile de faire cette coiffure avec la longueur de mes cheveux.  
  
Meraude: Je comprends se que tu veux dire par là. Tu viens les cheveux tout emmêlés et c'est pas peignable.  
  
Faramir: Tu ne pourrais pas continuer les questions Meraude au lieu de parler coiffure.  
  
Meraude se tape le frond et continu.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf- Seulement une question= POURQUOI T'ES PAS RESTÉ DANS LE TROU AVEC LE BALROG?????????  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: J'était pas pour rester avec! Il a passé son temps à essayer de me brûler.  
  
Meraude: Et je te gage qu'il savait pas jouer au poker.  
  
Gandalf: Poker? C'est quoi ça?  
  
Meraude: Euh.....  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en manquant assommer Arwen. Dans le cadre de porte, il y avait Glorfindel et Tom Bombadil.  
  
Meraude: Sauvée par la porte!  
  
Tom: (enjoué comme toujours) Tu nous avais demandé de venir et nous voilà!  
  
Meraude: Voici les questions.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Glorfindel- Vas-y, t'es le seul Elfe encore potable!! Pourquoi ton nom fait aussi dur une fois traduit; Chevelure d'or ou keke chose de même? (trop le flemme pour vérifier) Où est-ce que t'as pris ton cheval?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Glorfindel: Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Et j'ai pris mon cheval à la cour d'Elrond.  
  
Meraude: Sans blague? Donc si j'en veux un je peux aller en chercher là?  
  
Elrond: Bien sur!  
  
Meraude: Cool!  
  
Tout le monde: Quoi?  
  
Meraude: On y va avec la dernière question de Saiji.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tom- D'où est-ce que tu sort tes chansons? Pourquoi tu as decidé d'habiter dans un trou perdu? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé des Hobbits (Frodon, Merry, Sam et Pippin)? Pourquoi tu sais pas t'habiller?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tom: Les Hobbits sont de curieux petits hommes, mais drôle. Et si je n'avais pas vécu où je vis aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas rencontré Baie d'or! Et mes vêtements sont très beau même si tu pense que je ne sais pas m' habiller.(air malicieux) Et je ne te dirai pas d'où sorte mes chanson, car je veux pas que mon secret soit divulgué. Quelqu'un veux que je chante?  
  
Tout le monde fait "oui" de la tête et Tom se met à chanter.   
  
  
*****************************  
  
Voilà le chapitre est fini! Désolée si j'ai pas réussi à répondre aux questions de tout le monde. 


	3. chapitre 3

Le voici, le voilà! Le troisième chapitre est arrivé!  
  
  
Meraude: Tu as fini de chanter Tom? On peut continuer?  
  
Tom: (ton supliant) Juste une dernière.  
  
Meraude: Non. Désolée, mais on a pas le temps. C'est qu'on a un horraire chargé. Et c'est pas parce que j'aime pas tes chansons.  
  
Tom: D'accord. Mais il y aura d'autres chansons après.  
  
Meraude: Bien sûre!  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Maspalio  
Enfin, je vais pouvoir poser quelques questions qui me tiennent à coeur. Alors...  
  
Aragorn- Pourquoi avoir choisi Arwen? Franchement, quel choix pitoyable!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Elle l'a ensorcelé.  
  
Arwen: C'est même pas vrai.  
  
Eowyn ignore Arwen qui retourne bouder dans son coin. Aragorn ne dit rien craignant une chicane entre les deux filles.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Communauté- Pourquoi vous tuez pas Arwen?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen se met à pleurer et personne ne dit rien.  
  
Meraude: Faites donc un effort pour dire de quoi. N'importe quoi d'intelligent.  
  
Elrond: Parce que c'est ma fille.  
  
Meraude: (marmone) J'avais dis de quoi d'intelligent.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen- Pétasse! Tu sers à rien!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen se met à pleurer de plus belle et se mouche dans le manteau de Gandalf qui s'en rend pas compte.  
  
Meraude: Hé! Arwen, c'est Gandalf le Blanc pas le Vert. Arrête de te moucher après lui.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas- Pourquoi tu t'es teint en blond? J't'aimais mieux en brun.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas- J'avais pas le choix. C'était pour le film.  
  
Gimli:(chuchote) Quel film?  
  
Legolas:(chuchote aussi) J'en sais rien, mais j'ai entendu Meraude en parler tout à l'heure.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les Hobbits- C'est quoi la recette de l'herbe à pipe?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merry et Pippin se regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.   
  
Merry et Pippin: C'est un secret. (en imitant un certain prêtre farceur*)  
  
Meraude rit dans son coin, mais il faut pas que ça paraisse alors on dirait   
qu'elle s'étouffe.  
  
Faramir: Je savais pas qu'elle mangeait.  
  
Boromir: Moi non plus.  
  
Meraude:(tousse) C'est un détail.(retousse)  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir- Y a-t-il une vie après la mort?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question.   
  
Frodon: Pourquoi?  
  
Boromir:(regarde Merry et Pippin) C'est un secret.  
  
Meraude repart à rire et elle n'a vraiment plus l'air de s'étouffer.  
  
Sam: Qu'est -ce qu'il y a de drôle?  
  
Galadriel: Je n'en sais rien.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude- Ça t'énerve pas toute ces questions?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: Heille! C'est pas moi qui doit répondre à des questions.  
  
Gimli:(avec un drôle de regard) Tout le monde l'a fait alors c'est à ton tour.   
  
Meraude: Ok! Ça me tanne pas encore, mais ça peut venir. Moi je suis ici juste pour les poser.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je reviendrais poser quelques questions après avoir reçu la réponses à celles là.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: Maintenant, voilà les questions de Miaraza et Jelly.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodo- T'as tu encore peur des chiens du père Magotte?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon: Non. C'était juste une frousse de gamin.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn- Pourquoi tu t'es pas lavé à Rivendell pis en Lorien? Pourquoi tu voulais attaquer Boromir sur le Caradras quand il a redonné l'Anneau à Frodo?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Est-ce que j'avais l'air si sal que ça?  
  
Communauté: Oui!!  
  
Arwen: (entre deux sanglots) Non!!  
  
Aragorn: (marmonne)  
  
Meraude: Réponds à l'autre question.  
  
Aragorn: Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer. Je l'aurais fait seulement si il avait fait mine de vouloir attaquer Frodon.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu trouve à Arwen?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi tu dis de voyager léger en prenant une arme suplémentaire?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Mais c'est les armes que je transporte toujours.  
  
Meraude: Quoi? Tu trouves drôle de transporter plusieurs armes différentes toi?  
  
Aragorn: (irité) C'est pas parce que c'est drôle, mais par nécessité.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: Pourquoi tu es telement stressé quand tu as touché les restes de Narsil? Comment t'as fait pour saigner avant d'avoir reçu la dernière flèche?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: Pour la première question, c'est parce que c'était les restes de Narsil. Est-ce que c'est suffisant? Je ne peux pas répondre à la deuxième questions puisque je ne la comprends pas bien. Meraude, est-ce que tu la comprends?   
  
Meraude est dans son coin et fait semblant de dormir, mais puisque ça n'a pas l'air convaincant et aussi à cause d'un certain elfe qui a remarqué de quoi de pas normal chez quelqu'un qui dort, elle a dû se lever.  
  
Meraude: Je sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire.   
  
Boromir hausse les épaules.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
T'as pas chaud avec tout ton attirail? T'aimes ton frêre ou ton père?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: J'ai pas chaud avec mon attirail et je veux pas répondre à la deuxième question.  
  
Meraude: Pourquoi??? (air parfaitement innocent)  
  
Boromir regarde Faramir qui a pas l'air d'écouter.  
  
Boromir: Parce que je ne veux pas vexer certaine personne.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas- Comment tu fais pour être propre quand les autres 9particulièrement Aragorn) sont tout sales?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: (chante et tout le monde se bouche les oreilles.) Et la laideur ne l'atteint pas!!!!  
  
Elle regarde tout le monde. Qui la regarde bizarrement.  
  
Meraude: Ben quoi? C'est une chanson! Bon, je continue.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Es-tu capable de faire une phrase complète avec un nom, un verbe et un adjectif?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Certainement.   
  
Aragorn: Il peut même faire de très belle phrase quand l'envie lui prend.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf- Quand t'es tombé avec le Balrog, ça t'as pas donné le goût de faire du bungi ou du saut en parachute?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: Du bungie? Du saut en parachute?  
  
Il se tourne vers Meraude qui essaie de manger une barre de chocolat que Merry et Pippin esaient de voler.  
  
Meraude: (marmonne) Du bungie, c'est un élastique que tu attache après toi, tu saute dans le vide pis ça te fait monter et descendre jusqu'à ce que la tention de l'élastique soit plus sufisante. À ce moment, tu reste dans le vide tant et aussi longtemps que tu te décroche pas. Et le saut en parachute est sensiblement la même chose sauf que c'est un parachute que tu accroche à toi...  
  
Elle explique c'est quoi un parachute.  
  
  
XXX minutes plus tard.  
  
Meraude: (voix enrouée) Tout le monde a compris?  
  
Tout le monde: Oui!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam- T'as gardé Bill après la guerre?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam: Bien sûr.   
  
Pippin: Et il est en pleine forme. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible la première fois que je l'ai vu.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi, à la fin, t'as piqué la vedette à Frodo?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam: (éclate en sanglot) C'est pas ma fauuuuteeee.  
  
Frodon lui tapotte doucement l'épaule en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, ce qui faut qu'agraver le sanglots de Sam. Meraude sait pas trop quoi faire donc elle continue les questions.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin- Pourquoi au début(du livre) t'arrêtes PAS de chialer? Pourquoi t'as dit que Frodo est Frodo à Bree? T'étais saoul ou quoi?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin: Du livre? Quel livre?  
  
Meraude: Le livre de Bilbon s't'affaire.  
  
Pippin: J'en ai aucune idée. Ça devait être parce que j'avais de bonne raison. Ça fait trop longtemps.  
  
Merry: T'as pas bonne mémoire.  
  
Ils commencent à se chamailler, mais arrêtent vite en riant.  
  
Pippin: Et j'étais pas saoul à Bree. J'avais juste pas réalisé.  
  
Tom: Est-ce que je peux chanter maintenant?  
  
Meraude: (prend une feuille) Oui!  
  
Tom se remet à chanter, tout le monde écoute et ils décident de faire un genre de bivouak, mais vu qu'il y a que Meraude qui sait c'est quoi elle leur explique au plus simple.  
  
£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Écrivez des review si vous voulez que je continue. Il y a plus de questions.  
  
* Merci à Darketernal pour cette inspiration. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
  
Meraude: DEBOUT LÀ DEDANS!!!  
  
Gimli: (grogne) Qu'est-ce qui te prends à crier comme ça?  
  
Meraude: C'est le matin. Il faut répondre aux questions.  
  
Quelque personnes font comme s'ils étaient entousiasmé par l'idée tandis que les autres marmonne (notament Gimli et Aragorn. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce dernier n'aime pas répondre aux questions, mais bon, c'est pas grave.)  
  
Meraude: Première question.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Catou  
qq ptites idées ( t'es pas oubligée des prendre, mais tu disais qu'il te manquait des questions, alors...)  
  
Aragorn- Étais-tu amoureux d'Eowyn ou non...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn jette un drôle de regard à Meraude l'air de dire " t'étais pas oubligée des prendre alors pourquoi tu les prends? " Cette dernière sourit d'un air innocent comme si elle n'avait pas vu le regard qu'il lui jettait.  
  
Aragorn: Je ne répondrais pas à cette question...  
  
Meraude: Je sais! Si tu n'as pas d'avocat.  
  
Aragorn: Avocat????  
  
Meraude: (marmonne qu'elle aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule) C'est une personne qui vous défend quand vous devez répondre à une question qui pourrait vous mettre dans le trouble.  
  
Devant l'air complètement débile d'Aragorn (note de l'auteure: Pas si débile que ça quand même) elle soupire et passa à la question suivante.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Faramir- comment était Boromir quand il était jeune?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Faramir: Très interressé par le combat et le pouvoir. D'ailleur, il n'aimait pas trop savoir que notre père n'était qu'un intendant.  
  
Meraude: Ça, il le save déjà. C'est écrit dans le livre.  
  
Galadriel: Quel livre?  
  
Meraude: Euh...(air embarassée) Question suivante.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen- Tu étais vierge quand tu as rencontré Aragorn?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen, qui est encore en train de bouder dans son coin, marmonne une réponse que personne ne comprend. Meraude qui, apparremment, a compris continue à poser les questions.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir- T'aimes quel genre de fille? (C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, mais ça pourrait être drôle)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: Le genre guérrière qui n'a pas peur du sang.  
  
Meraude: J'en connais peut-être deux trois, ça t'intéresse?(regard meurtrier de Boromir) Je crois que je vais laisser faire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Elrond- Comment est-ce que Aragorn était quand il était jeune?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Elrond lève la tête du livre que Meraude lui a prêté et répond:  
  
Elrond: Il était très énervé et il nous fesait plein de blagues, de mauvais goût pour la plupart.  
  
Meraude, Merry et Pippin se mettent à rire. Tout le monde les regarde bizarrement.  
  
Meraude: Ben quoi? On a ben le droit de rire, non?  
  
Merry: Ouais. En plus, je vois très mal Aragorn faire des blagues.  
  
Gimli: Et c'est pour ça que vous avez rit?  
  
Pippin: Mais non. En fait, on n'écoutait p...  
  
Merry lui donne un coup sur la tête.  
  
Merry: Il fallait pas que tu le dise.   
  
Meraude pesta contre les imbéciles qui ne tiennent pas leur langue et passa à la question suivante.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn- Aimes-tu toujours Aragorn ou l'as tu oublié pour toujours?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: Ça n'intéresse personne.  
  
Meraude: Moi je pense le contraire. (regarde tout les autres qui ont tous l'air absorbé dans leurs pensés) Laisse faire Eowyn. Tu as raison. Ils ne sont pas interressé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn- Pourquoi as-tu laissé Arwen porter Frodon à Fondcombe, contre les cavaliers noirs? Quand tu n'as même pas laisser Eowyn venir avec toi dans le chemin des morts... C'est ben moins dangereux! (enfin je pense) !!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Tu devrais revérifier ta perseption de danger. De plus, ce n'est pas Arwen qui a emmené Frodon à Fondcombe, mais bien le cheval de Glorfindel.   
  
Meraude: (crie) Et le film...(parle moins fort)lui.(a l'air embarrassé.)  
  
Legolas: Quel film? Et d'abord, c'est quoi un film?  
  
Meraude: (marmonne)  
  
XX minutes plus tard.  
  
Personne ne veut répondre aux questions tant que Meraude n'aura pas répondu à celles posées par Legolas. Cette dernière, ayant été menacée par Gimli, s'était réfugiée dans le lustre.  
  
Meraude:(du haut du lustre) Je ne suis pas disponible pour répondre à vos questions.   
  
Sam: tu n'as répondu à presque aucunes des questions que nous t'avons posées tandis que nous avons eu à répondre à plusieurs questions embarrassantes.  
  
Meraude: Mais c'est pas de ma faute ces questions là. Je ne les choisi pas.  
  
Aragorn: A non? Et celles de Catou? T'es pas oubligée des prendre. Ça ne te dis rien?  
  
Meraude: (marmonne)  
  
Galadriel, qui était parti ce coiffer, reviens à ce moment là.  
  
Galadriel: Que ce passe-t-il?  
  
Faramir: Elle ne veut pas répondre aux questions que Legolas lui a posées et   
nous refusons de répondre aux sienne tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu.  
  
Galadriel: Je vois.  
  
Meraude: D'accord, je vais répondre. Un film c'est une histoire racontée avec des images. Et je vais vous montrer le film de votre périple après   
que vous ayez répondu aux questions de Catou. (regarde Merry et Pippin) Et je fournis le popcorn.  
  
Pippin et Merry sont contents et les autres marmonnent.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Elrond- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'Aragorn épouse ta fille?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Elrond: Je voulais qu'il aille accomplit sa destiné avant.   
  
Arwen: Et il y est arrivé!  
  
Eowyn: Tu ne boude plus?  
  
Arwen jette un regard noir à Eowyn.  
  
Meraude s'apprêtre à poser une autre question quand Gimli lui arrache la feuille où il y a le reste des questions de Catou des mains. Il part à courir.  
  
Meraude: Rends moi ça!!!!!  
  
Elle trébuche sur une corde que Merry et Pippin ont mit là. Ça permet à Gimli de déchirer la feuille. Toujours écrasée au sol, elle le tambourine des doigts.  
  
Tom: Alors ce film? J'aimerais bien le voir.  
  
Meraude se relève en marmonnant, va chercher une télévision (ça intrigue tout le monde) et se rends compte qu'il n'y a pas de prise de courant.  
  
Meraude: Bordel!  
  
Sort de la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une génératrice.  
Elle branche la télé à la génératrice et part le film.  
  
  
environ 3 heures plus tard  
  
  
Tom: Mais je n'apparaîs même pas et Baie d'or non plus.  
  
Glorfindel: Je ne suis pas là non plus.  
  
Gandalf: La quête n'est pas au complet.  
  
Meraude: C'est juste le premier film, il va y en avoir trois, mais j'ai pas vu le deuxième et, à moins d'aller le voir au cinéma, ce qui serait complètement stupide avec vous, vous devrez attendre que je l'achète.  
  
Arwen: Je ne suis pas si stupide!  
  
Meraude: Plusieur personnes te répondrait que oui.  
  
Legolas: Et c'est quoi l'idée de l'avalanche. Il y a bien eu une, mais c'était une avalanche de roche.  
  
Merry: En plus, Pippin et moi, on ne s'est pas jetés dans les bras des Ourouk Haï.*  
  
Meraude: Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?   
  
Pippin: On dirait bien que c'est ce qu'on a fait. D'après le film.  
  
Glorfindel: Et les Elfes chevauchent sans selle.  
  
Meraude: Mais ce ne sont pas des Elfes! Ce sont des acteurs humains. Ils étaient quand même pas pour ce peter la gueule!  
  
Sam: Le début n'est même pas là au complet. Il en manque des bouts.  
  
Meraude: Vous trouvez pas que le film est déjà asser long comme ça? Si tout  
avait été mis, ça durerait encore au moins une heure de plus. C'est pas que ça m'aurait dérangé.  
  
Gimli: La Dame Galadriel n'est pas comme dans le film.  
  
Meraude marmonne et respire profondemment pour se calmer.   
  
Meraude: Je sais qu'il y ades défauts, mais je vous fais remarquer que le réalisateur ne vous a pas rencontrés et qu'il n'a pas vécu ce que vous avez vécu. Et vu que vous avez l'air parti sur le chialage, je   
vais vous laisser. À la prochaine.  
  
  
  
@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@±@  
  
Merci à tout les reviewer pour leur encouragement (ne désespèrez pas ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre)   
  
*Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on dirait que c'est ça qui se passe. En tk, c'est drôle de faire des fics à partir des films, on peut faire remarquer des détails aux autres qu'ils n'ont pas vu ^-^. En passant, dans la bataille du début dans le premier film, on dirait qu'Elrond dit " Détruisez les nains" J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il dit pour vrai, je suis tannée d'entendre toujours ça quand je l'écoute. 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 4  
  
Désolée pour le retard je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrir.  
  
Merci a tout les reviewers qui permettent que cette fic continue *yeux plein d'eau*  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Meraude ouvre la porte du donjon et est acceuilli par deux flèches qui se plante en arrière d'elle. Meraude fait un bond de 4 peids de haut et s'écrit:  
  
Meraude: Ouaah!!!! C'est quoi l'idée????? Vous voulez me faire faire une syncope ou quoi?  
  
Legolas: Désolé. On ne s'attendait pas à te voir de si tôt.  
  
Meraude: Il est 8 heure du matin je te signal. J'aurais pu rester couchée chez moi mais je me suis dit que ça fesait longtemps que j'étais pas venu. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés et que vous êtes prêts à répondre aux questions.   
  
Gimli: *sarcastique* Tellement prêt qu'on peut commencer maintenant.  
  
Meraude: Très bien. Alors voilà! Juste en passant, avant de commencer, une porte pleine de trou ça fait pas très beau comme décoration.  
  
*******  
  
Isabelle  
  
Boromir- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles jamais à Faramir?  
  
*******  
  
Boromir: ...  
  
Meraude: Viens pas me dire que tu sais plus comment faire pour répondre à des questions. T'as quand même pas oublié!  
  
Boromir: ...  
  
Meraude: Qu'est-ce qui lui prend????  
  
Sam: Merry et Pippin l'ont mis au défi de pas parler avant eux. Ça fait deux jours qu'ils font ça.  
  
Meraude: o.O Et je fais quoi moi?? Il faut quand même qu'il réponde!  
  
Sam: Je n'en sais rien.   
  
Meraude: Boromir, fais un petit effort.  
  
Boromir: Bon d'accord. Mais je parle avec mon frère! C'est juste que vous ne m'avez jamais vu le faire.  
  
Merry: Pippin, on a gagner.  
  
Meraude: Question suivante.  
  
********  
  
Eomer, es-tu un frère protecteur?   
  
********  
  
Eomer: Pas vraiment. Eowyn peut très bien se défendre toute seule et elle l'a prouvé.  
  
Meraude: J'aprouve. Ce n'est pas une petite fille à maman.  
  
Tout le monde la regarde en ne comprenant pas trop.  
  
********  
  
Boromire, est-ce que tu te batais avec Faramire, lorsque vous étiez jeune?  
  
********  
  
Boromir: Je ne me souvient pas. Peut être. Faramir?  
  
Faramir: Crois-tu vraiment que je le sais?  
  
Meraude soupir d'exaspèration.   
  
********  
  
Arwen, lorsque ton pere a acceillie Aragorn, lui as-tu déja changer les couches?  
  
********  
  
Arwen: Non, c'est mon père qui le faisait.  
  
Elrond: *lève la tête de son livre* De quoi?  
  
Arwen: Changer les couche.  
  
********  
  
Legolas, es-tu né avec des cheveux longs ?   
  
********  
  
Legolas: Personne ne nait avec les cheveux longs.  
  
********  
  
Ta mere est-elle morte?  
  
********  
  
Legolas: ... J'aimerais bien te répondre, mais je n'en sais rien.  
  
********  
  
tout les gars qui ont des blondes: quelle est la chose la plus gentil, romentique, ect que vous avez fait pour vos juliettes?  
  
********  
  
Frodon: Juliettes?  
  
Meraude: Ça ne te concerne pas puisque tu n'as pas de Juliettte.  
  
Galadriel: Pourrais-tu au moins nous aider à savoir ce que c'est?  
  
Elrond: Moi je le sais.  
  
Meraude: *regarde Elrond* Pour faire une histoire courte, c'est la fille avec qui vous êtes en amour.  
  
Sam: Euh.. je me suis marié avec.  
  
Pippin: La pauvre.  
  
Regard noir venant de Sam. Meraude soupir d'exaspèration à cause de l'intelligente remarque de Sam.  
  
Meraude: Quelqu'un n'aurait pas de quoi de plus intelleigent?  
  
Aragorn: J'ai accompli ma destiné pour elle.  
  
Applaudissement et sifflement venant d'on ne sait trop où.  
  
?????: Ouais! C'était beau ça.  
  
Meraude: C'est moi ou il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le donjon.  
  
&&&&&: Deux autres quelqu'un je te prie.  
  
Meraude: Oh non, pas eux.  
  
GLorfindel: Qui?  
  
Meraude: *air innocent* Personne. Il y a quelqu'un qui a d'autres réponses pour la question?  
  
Faramir: Je lui ai permis de sortir de la maison de guerrison.  
  
?????: Quel romantisme, mon pote.  
  
Faramir: Mon quoi??   
  
?????: Mon ami.  
  
Meraude: Elrond, as-tu quelque chose?  
  
Elrond: Bien entendu * sort une liste*  
  
Meraude: Ok, c'est correct. On va laisser faire.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Bahamut  
  
Ahahahahahahahahaahahhaahaha  
  
Très drole et puis une question pour Eowin: Pourquoi t'aime pas une femme parfaite comme Arwen  
  
********  
  
Eowyn: Qui te dis que je ne l'aime pas?  
  
Meraude: Ça doit être comment tu as réagit durant les premiers jours.  
  
&&&&&: Ah mon Dieu! Elle est possèdée par l'esprit maléfique de Fifi Brindacier!  
  
Meraude: La ferme toé!  
  
?????: Ouain, je veux entendre sa réponse.  
  
&&&&&: *boude* *marmonne* *chiale*  
  
Meraude: Elle a comme déjà répondu.  
  
?????: C'est pas une réponse ça.  
  
Meraude: *ignorant ?????* Question suivante.  
  
********  
  
Fizwizbiz  
  
Coucou!!!  
  
Trop drole ton truc!!!S'il te plais continue j'ai trop envie d'avoir les reponses aux questions que j'me pose depuis de longues années.  
  
Mais d'abord je tiens à dire que j'aime pas Arwen mais que j'aime bien son nom alors........  
  
Par contre J'ADORE Legolas ***ViVE LeGIlOoloO eT OrLI BlOOm ILs sONt TrOP CAnOnS ENsEmbLE Ou SePAréS***  
  
Bon, voila, maintenant j'peux passer aux questions:  
  
Legolas:-est ce que tu sais qu'en te coupant les cheveux et en te les teignant en brun tu pourais être encore plus BEAU que tu l'es???  
  
********  
  
Legolas: Je ne savais pas *regarde Meraude* Comment fait-on pour se teindre les cheveux?  
  
Meraude: J'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas coiffeuse.  
  
&&&&&: Réponse facile.  
  
Meraude: Retourne donc bouder toé.  
  
Tom: Ce n'était pas à Arwen que vous disiez ça?  
  
********  
  
- est ce que tu veux bien m'epouser???  
  
********  
  
Gimli: Ça serait le comble! L'elfe qui épouserait une fille qu'il ne connait pas.  
  
Meraude: *croise les bras et se penche malicieusement vers Gimli* Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un gars?  
  
Gimli est tellement traumatisé qu'il se la ferme.  
  
Meraude: Ce n'était pas pour t'insulter Fizwizbiz, c'était juste pour que Gimli se taise.  
  
********  
  
- est ce que tu pourrais me faire un demonstration de tir à l'arc???  
  
********  
  
Legolas: Désolé, mais je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.  
  
Pippin: De toute façon, il l'a déjà fait.  
  
********  
  
- est ce que tu veux de moi comme esclave jusqu'à la fin de tes jours???(ca c'est juste si tu m'dis qu'tu veux pas m'epouser...j'te jure je f'rai tout ce que tu voudras...)  
  
********  
  
Legolas: Non, les elfes ne font pas d'esclavagiste.  
  
********  
  
- tu veux bien chanter pour moi s'il te plais???  
  
===bon j'arrete la paske sinon j'arrete jamais===  
  
********  
  
Legolas: Bien sûr. *commence a chanter*  
  
Une pomme se dirige droit sur l'elfe pour l'empêcher de chabter, mais Meraude réagit vite et la frappe avec un bâton.  
  
?????: Aïeuuuu!  
  
&&&&&: Et c'est un circuit!  
  
Gandalf: C'est quoi un circuit?  
  
Meraude explique ce qu'est le baseball.  
  
?????: En plus je l'ai eu en pleine poire.  
  
Merry: J'était sûr que c'était une pomme.  
  
Meraude: C'est une expression qui veut dire qu'il l'a eu en pleine face.  
  
********  
  
Aragorn:-c'est pas un question c'est plus une demande...s'il te plais te lave plus t'es trop HOT quand t'es sale!!!  
  
-je sais j'suis pas la première a poser cette questions mais bon...qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'epouser Arwen???franchement!!!Eowyn est beaucoup mieux, elle est pas completement conne, elle sais se battre, et au moins elle elle est pas completement cucu-la-praline-je-me-met-a-chialer-toutes-les-deux-secondes!!!  
  
********  
  
Aragorn: Tu es bien la première personne qui me dit que je suis hot quand je suis sale. Et j'ai déjà répondu assez souvent à la dernière question donc je vais m'abstenir.  
  
&&&&&: Surtout que le beau-père est là.  
  
********  
  
Sam:- Pourquoi t'avoue pas ton amour a Frodon (oui je sais ca aussi ca a deja ete posé...)  
  
********  
  
Sam: *qui a l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi sur la question* Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la fidèlité.  
  
Meraude: Où c'est que t'es allez pêcher ça?  
  
Sam: C'est ????? qui m'a dit de dire ça.  
  
********  
  
- tu veux bien me donner Bill???  
  
********  
  
Sam: Pas question! Il est à moi et je le garde.  
  
********  
  
Pipin:- pourquoi t'es aussi con???  
  
********  
  
Pippin: Je ne dirais pas con, je dirais plutôt immature. Et je suis de même parce que c'est comme ça.  
  
Meraude: Je chialerais bien à cause de la réponse, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne le sait pas lui même.  
  
********  
  
Frodon:- tu sais qu'avec un peu de sport tu pourrais devenir vachement canon???  
  
********  
  
Meraude: Avant que tu pose la question, canon, ça veut dire beau ou quelque chose du genre. Ça dépent du monde.  
  
Frodon: Je ne le savais pas.   
  
********  
  
Bon voila, c'est tout, mais j'exige une reponse a toutes ces questions!!!non j'deconne, fais comme tu l'sens...mais bon si j'pouvais qd meme avoir la reponse d'une certaine demande en mariage.......enfin........tu vois quoi...  
  
MERCI!!!  
  
Arwen  
  
********  
  
Meraude: On va maintenant pouvoir passer aux questions suivantes. Ce sont les dernières de la journée et je suis sûre qu'un certain nain va être très content.  
  
********  
  
Bahamut  
  
Héhéhé c encore moi   
  
quelques autre questions:  
  
Sauron- ça fait tu mal d'avoir du feu dans les yeux?  
  
********  
  
Meraude: J'ai envoyé quelqu'un aller le chercher. J'espère juste qu'il n'essayeras pas de tuer le monde.  
  
La porte du donjon s'ouvre sur un Sauron qui a vraiment l'air prêt à tuer les personnes rassemblées là. Il avance de trois pas et il reçoit une cage sur la tête. Meraude la vice solidement au sol, ouvre la porte et tire Sauron à l'intérieur.  
  
Meraude: Réponds à la question.  
  
Sauron: Crois-tu vraiment que je vais répondre à la demande d'une simple mortelle?  
  
Glorfindel: Tu es folle d'avoir emmené Sauron ici.  
  
Meraude: C'est pas de ma faute. Quelqu'un lui a posé une question et je devais l'emmener pour qu'il réponde. Je dois satisfaire le public. Et toi *s'approche diaboliquement de Sauron avec on ne sait quoi dans les mains* si tu ne réponds pas je vais te faire écouter des chansons chantée par &&&&& et tu vas voir qu'il chante comme une casserole.  
  
&&&&&: Heille!  
  
Sauron: Je ne réponderai pas!  
  
Meraude: &&&&&??? chante pour lui. *chuchote aux autres* Bouchez vous les oreilles.  
  
&&&&&: *marmonne* Ok, je vais chanter *chante en faussant*  
  
Sauron: *se bouchant les oreilles* Je vais répondre, mais faites taire ce &&&&&.  
  
&&&&& se tait, complètement insulté.  
  
Sauron: Je ne sais pas si ça fait mal du feu dans les yeux.  
  
Meraude: Mais t'es un grand oeil nimbé de flammes, abrutis.  
  
?????: Non, lui c'est Sauron.  
  
Tout le monde se met à rire.  
  
Pippin et Merry essuient des larmes qui coulaient de leurs yeux.  
  
Meraude: Question suivante.  
  
********  
  
Comment tu fait pour créé des plan si machiavélique alors que tu n'est qu'une armure pleine d'air?  
  
********  
  
Sauron: Je ne répond pas à celle là.  
  
Meraude: &&&&&????  
  
Sauron: Je vais répondre, je vais répondre. *prend du temps pour réfléchir* Je suis quand même le Seigneur de l'anneau!  
  
Frodon: Ça on le sait déjà.  
  
Regard noir de la part de Sauron.  
  
********  
  
Saroumane- Est-ce qu'il y a du brun sur ton mautadit manteau?  
  
********  
  
Glorfindel: Tu n'as pas fait venir Sarouman aussi?  
  
Meraude: Mais is. Il est même ici depuis que j'ai reçut ces questions. Il est enfermé dans un tiroir de la commode dans le fond de la pièce.  
  
Gimli: Mais depuis quand y a-t-il cette commode?  
  
Haussement d'épaule général.  
  
Gandalf: Et aucun elfes ne s'est apperçut de sa présence?  
  
Les elfes secouent la tête. Meraude va faire sortir Sarouman du tiroir.  
  
Meraude: Allez, réponds.  
  
Sarouman: Je suis Sarouman le Multicolor. Il y a toute les couleurs sur mon manteau.  
  
Pippin: Il y a même du vert d'une tonte bizarre.  
  
?????: Ça c'est moi qui l'ai ajouté.  
  
********  
  
Gloin- T'etais tu inquièt quand ton fils est parti? Trouve tu qu'il a de mauvaise fréquentations?  
  
On va bien rire  
  
********  
  
Gloin: J'étais très inquièt quand Gimli est parti, mais j'avais confience en Gandalf.  
  
Meraude: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Il n'était pas arrivé il y a trente secondes.  
  
Gloin: Et je trouve qu'il a de tr...  
  
Gloin voit Meraude, Merry et Pippin faire de grands signes de négation de la tête. Il se retourne et voit une trentaines d'archer elfes derrière lui, ainsi que Tranduil.  
  
Gloin: *devient rouge et il balbuti* Heu... il a de très bonnes fréquentations. Il en jamais eu de meilleures.  
  
Les elfes s'en vont, satisfaient.  
  
Arwen: Cela fait depuis que nous avons commencé les questions ce matin, que des personnes insultent les elfes et c'est là que ces cornichons apparraissent.  
  
Elrond: Silence Arwen. Ils vont t'entendre.  
  
?????: Elle a raison! C'est franchement débile.  
  
Meraude: Avant que ça dégénère *voit les elfes revenir* je crois que je vais partir. À plus.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Merci à tout les reviewers pour ces review grâce auquelles je peux continuer ma fic. 


	6. chapitre 6

Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et qui me   
  
permette de continuer.  
  
Meraude  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Il est tôt et tout le monde dord, du moins ce qui ressemble le plus à dormir pour tous. Meraude   
  
ouvre doucement la porte pour ne réveiller personne. Malheureusement, une armure était dans le   
  
chemin et elle trébucha, la faisant tomber et créant ainsi un bruit d'enfer. Et là, tout le monde   
  
est réveillés et de mauvais poils.   
  
Meraude: *embarassée* Désolée...  
  
Un certain nain, qui tien a garder l'anonymat (Gimli pour pas le nommer) lui jeta un regard noir   
  
ce qui ne la traumatisa pas du tout.  
  
Meraude: *hésitante* C'est l'heure des questions.  
  
?????: Tu pense vraiment qu'après que tu nous ailles réveillés comme ça on va répondre à tes   
  
questions!!!!  
  
&&&&&: Tu ne réponds même pas aux questions.  
  
?????: Détail.  
  
Boromir: *en même temps* Oui, mais il exprime notre pensé.  
  
Meraude: De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix... à moins que, vous ne désiriez entendre une   
  
chanson de &&&&&????  
  
Tous sauf &&&&&: NON!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mes quelques questions ( Niark Niark );  
  
Legolas; JE T'AIME!!!!!!!!!EPOUSE-MOI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: ...  
  
Meraude: *marmonne* Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi dire au   
  
début de chaque jour?  
  
  
  
Gandalf; C'était comment le monde des morts et aussi, faites attention a pas ressemblait trop à  
  
Saroumane car certain, que je ne nommerai pas, ne pourrai pas bien faire la distintion.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Et je ne crois pas que je vais ressembler à Sarouman   
  
au point que quelqu'un ne puisse pas faire la différence.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gimli; Pourrais tu me frabique une bonne épée pour trucider certains ( et non, ce n'ait pas Arwen  
  
ni Galadriel (quoique...)) ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gimli: Bien sûr sauf que... c'est qui que tu veux trucider?  
  
Meraude: T'as pas à t'inquièter Gimli, c'est sûrement pas toi sinon elle te l'aurait pas demandé.   
  
?????: C'est encore drôle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn; Ca fait quoi d'avoir fait au moins trois mauvais choix dont un qui a mennais la mort de   
  
Boromir le même jour?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Je ne vois pas vraiment quels sont les trois mauvais choix que j'ai fait, mais c'est très   
  
dépriment. Surtout si tu n'arrive pas à t'en souvenir. *demande à Legolas et Gimli en  
  
chuchotant* C'était quoi mes mauvais choix?  
  
Gimli: Peut être celui d'attendre la nuit pour traverser l'autre côté du fleuve.  
  
Legolas: En tout cas, ce n'était pas de poursuivre les ourouk haï parce que personne ne serait  
  
là si c'était le cas.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon; Pourrais tu faire en sorte de te faire mourir à la fin, Steplaiiiiiiiiiiit!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merry: Je crois qu'il ou elle aussi n'aime pas Frodon.  
  
Meraude: C'est Iorek marie Byrnikson donc c'est une fille. À moins qu'un gars ait envie de   
  
s'appeler Marie même si c'est pas son premier nom. * au lecteurs seulement* Je me   
  
trompe pas au moins?  
  
Frodon: De toute façon, que ce soit un gars ou une fille, je ne me laisserai pas mourir pour   
  
lui faire plaisir.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merry et Pippin; Faudrait que vous rencontriez les jumeaux Weasley un deux ces jours... en tout  
  
cas, j'approuve tout ce que vous faites!!  
  
Voilà, peut être j'en poserai d'autres mais pas pour l'instant.  
  
Iorek marie Byrnikson  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin: C'est qui les jumeaux Weasley?  
  
Meraude: C'est deux sorciers très très très farceurs. Et ils sont hyper drôle. Ça serait une idée   
  
de les faire venir pour vous rencontrer. Je vais leur envoyer un hiboux.  
  
NDA: J'espère qu'il va y avoir des fans qui vont être contents.  
  
Tout le monde se regarde, perplexe en se demandant se que peut bien faire un hiboux dans   
  
l'histoire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Laurence1  
  
bon, dans le deuxième chapitre legolas est plus là parce que dans le premier je me demandais bien  
  
si tu l'avais oublier ! PIS je veux dire que legolas est ben plus beau avec les chx blond et long!!!  
  
AAH !!! J'aime pas eowyn même si j'ai pas lu le livre dans le film a m'énarve ! Pis arwen boffff!  
  
ah quelle questions que je pourrais bien poser lol : pourquoi legolas est aussi pensif et calme  
  
et beau et mystérieux et ........  
  
tk bye  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: C'est dans ma nature d'être calme et pensif.  
  
&&&&&: C'est pas une réponse. Pis il y a deux autres caractéristiques typique aux elfes pis tu   
  
les a même pas nommées.  
  
Meraude marmonne, mais se passe de commentaires.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lol, tu as mis mes questions !  
  
Merci, même si la plupart ont été contourner, mais bon, c'est pas grave!   
  
Bon, ta fic est super cool, si tu veux que je te trouve encore d'autres questions, ca va me faire  
  
plaisir, même si je suis un peu oqp c'est temps si, c'est pas grave! Mais la prochaine fois,   
  
vas-tu pouvoir faire répondre toute mes questions, parce que ca serait drole! Et, en parlant de   
  
ca, jai vraiment aimer quand les perso se ''chicanait'' pour pas répondre à mes questions **je   
  
suis diabolique** En tout cas, merci vraiment encore et, si tu as beaoin d'aide ou comme je lai   
  
dit plus haut, de d'autres questions, n'ésite pas a me le dire, ca va me faire plaisir de taider!  
  
bye bye  
  
-Catou  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: C'était pas des questions, mais c'était juste pour vous montrer comment mon travail est   
  
apprécié. Pis si j'ai besion de ton aide, je vais te la demander ^-^.  
  
Watterlilie  
  
lol j'adore ta ficmais j'ai quelque question:  
  
sauron:  
  
-De quelle race es-tu?  
  
-etait tu battu quand tu étais jeune?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sauron: *encore dans sa cage* Je ne répondrai pas NAN!  
  
Meraude: T'es retombé en enfance ou quoi? A ton âge, c'est pas résonnable de bouder.  
  
Sauron: M'en fout.  
  
Meraude: En plus y parle mal.  
  
Gandalf: C'est que tu ne parle pas vraiment mieux.  
  
Meraude: Mais moi c'est normal! Je suis une fille du 21ième siècle. Lui y viens de je sais plus   
  
trop quel âge. Ça fait vraiment dur. En plus, va falloir que je lui apprenne les bonnes  
  
mannières.   
  
Elrond: En attendant, il ne veut pas répondre.   
  
Meraude: &&&&&? Tu voudrais pas lui chanter un petit air?  
  
&&&&&: Avec plaisir *prend une grande inspiration* *voit les autres qui se sont cachés et Sauron  
  
se boucher les oreilles*  
  
Sauron: Pitié!!!!! Tout mais pas ça. Je vais répondre, je vais répondre.  
  
Meraude: Ha. Tu vois quand tu veux.  
  
Sauron: Quel est l'importance de la race à laquelle j'appartenais? Je suis maintenant le Seigneur  
  
des Ténèbres, le maître incontesté de la Terre du Milieu. Vous devez tous vous prosterner  
  
à mes pieds...  
  
Eowyn: Ça va, on a compris.  
  
Faramir: Ouais pas besoin de nous faire un discour.  
  
Glorfindel: Et tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour être le maître de quelqu'un.  
  
Meraude: Pis pour avoir des idées de grandeur de même, ça devait pas être la joie tous les jours   
  
par chez vous.  
  
Aragorn: C'est moi ou tu fais par exprès pour parler mal?  
  
Meraude: Hé! Je fais des efforts. Pis en plus, je suis sûre que ce que je dis est vrai. Il peut pas en être autremtn, il s'est fait battre petit et il essaie de se vanger. *se tourne vers Sauron avec l'air qu'on prend quand on parle à une personne qui est sur le point de peter une depression* Mais il ne faut pas réagir comme ça. On va même t'aider à sortir de ton problème.   
  
Sauron: J'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ BATTU! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DES IDÉES COMME ÇA?   
  
Meraude fait un clin d'oeil aux autres.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Légolas  
  
-Ses quoi l'idée d'étre ami avec un nain se sont des erreur de la nature.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui partage les mêmes idées que toi sur les nains.  
  
?????: Ouais! Bien dit!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tom   
  
-As-tu des enfants?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tom: Malheureusement, non. Personne ne va remplacer le vieux Tom quand il voudra prendre une pause. Personne ne va apprendre mes chansons. À propos de chansons...  
  
Meraude: Plus tard, il y a encore quelques questions auxquelles il faut des réponses. (NDA: J'ai fait fort, j'ai pris ça dans l'un des films. C'est Gandalf qui le dit, mais je me souviens plus quand.)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Golum  
  
-Tu puorait pas varié ton vocabulair des fois ,on le sait qu'il te l'on volé l'anneau!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: Un instant je reviens.  
  
Elle sort de la pièce et s'enferme dans une autre. On l'entend psalmodier des mots bizarres et une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Elle ouvrit la porte en toussant, de la fummée emmanant d'une espèce de bassine. Puis, à la ¨grande¨ surprise de tous, Gollum la suivait. Il N'attendit pas longtemps avant de sauter sur Frodon en criant:   
  
Gollum: Mon précieux. Voleur! Rend-moi mon précieux.  
  
Meraude: *arrive à la rescousse avec une poêle à frire* Lache Frodon, on en a besoin. En plus il est rendu mauve.  
  
Galadriel: Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra changer de vocabulaire un jour.  
  
Arwen: Quand il va comprendre que l'anneau a été détruit, il va peut être lacher Frodon et lui laisser reprendre son souffle correctement.  
  
Meraude: *lui balance un autre coup de poêle sur la tête* Lachez Gollum, lachez. Qulqu'un emmenez-moi une corde.  
  
Gollum: AAAAAHH*censer être un râle* Pas de corde, nous allons être sage. *file dans un coin et ne bouge plus*  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tout les hobbits  
  
-Vous n'ête pas tanné de toujours passer pour des p'tits gars vis-a-vis les autres membres de la   
  
communauter?   
  
Ses tout pour l'instant.Mais je reviendrait  
  
Emn tout cas continue comme sa ses super  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merry: Ben on apprend à vivre avec.  
  
Pippin: Ouais, et on peut être sacrément utile quand on s'y mets.  
  
Sam et Frodon approuve n'étant pas assez original pour trouver de quoi a dire.  
  
Meraude: Tu peux chanter, maintenant Tom.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
gwenaelle  
  
pour les cheveux comment tu fait.  
  
Désolée, je ne comprends pas ta question. Tu ne pourrais pas me la réérire plus clairement? 


	7. chapitre 7

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais sorti de mon inspiration.  
  
Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu d'autres préocupations.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Après que Tom aie fini de chanter et avant que &&&&& ne s'y mette Meraude passa aux questions.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Genessas  
  
C'Est trop génial!!!!!!ton interrogatoire est trop cool!!!!(j'adore les fanfic qui se fouttent de la gueule de certain persos.... tuer Arwen!!!!!!!!!(j'ai nommé une vache avec son nom....c'est vrai)Enfin, ceux qui croient que je suis folle(j'ai appelé une vache Arweneuhhhh!!!!!lalalilalèreuuuh!!!)ils ont raison.....j'espère juste que personne ne se sera enfuit en courant en lisant mon petit message pour toi!CONTINU!!!!1JE VEUX LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!!!Grrrr....À plus!  
  
Kyarah  
  
Lol! J'aime ça! Moi aussi j'ai des questions pour quelques persos et pour faire travailler encore plus l'auteure chuis méchante D  
  
¤  
  
Galadriel: Ton anneau, il fait quoi? On sait que l'Unique rend invisible et qu'il contrôle les autres, mais le tien?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Galadriel: Mon anneau n'a aucun pouvoir qui peut rivaliser avec celui de l'Anneau Unique.  
  
Sauron: C'est normal, mon anneau est le plus puissant de tous et...  
  
Meraude: La ferme! On veut pas savoir ça. De toute façon, on sait déjà ce que tu risque de dire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Dans certaines fics, on dit que tu as un oeil (ou une relation secrète) avec Arwen, c'est vrai?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Non, je n'ai aucune relation secrète avec Arwen.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen: (je ne te ferais pas pleurer, promis)Ça arrive souvent des couples Elfes/Hommes dans la Terre du MIlieu? Pourquoi dans le film tu es plus importante que dans le livre?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Arwen: Cela dépend des elfes. Pour certains, les hommes ne valent rien ou ne méritent pas de   
  
vivre ils n'iront certainement pas se marier avec un homme.   
  
Meraude: À moins qu'ils soient ben cave ou qu'ils changent le point de vu qu'ils ont sur les  
  
hommes. De toute façon, il y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'idée.  
  
Arwen: Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis plus importante dans le film que dans le livre.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: Tu as quel âge?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: Cela fait longtemps que je ne le compte plus. J'ai au moins 3 cents vies d'homme.  
  
Meraude: Ce qui fait, si on calcul une moyenne de 100 ans par vie, 30 000 ans.  
  
?????: Y a pas a dire, c'est un vieux crouton.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: L'anneau Unique fait juste disparaître la personne qui le porte, alors en quoi l'anneau peut aider à sauver le Gondor?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Boromir: Hé! Je commençais à être sous l'emprise de l'anneau quand j'ai proposer ça.  
  
Sam: En tout cas, c'était stupide.  
  
Boromir grogna.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Pourquoi tu as plein de noms, et pourquoi on te dit Roi Elessar au lieu de Roi Aragorn? Et avant de mourir, est-ce que tu avait des petits-enfants?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: J'ai voyagé beaucoup se qui m'a permis d'avoir beaucoup de nom dans des langues différentes.  
  
Pippin: Ça ne doit pas être évident de changer de nom à chaque fois que tu passe une frontiere.  
  
Aragorn: Elessar est le nom que j'ai acquéri. Et je ne peux pas savoir si j'avais des petis-enfants avant de mourrir puisque je ne suis pas mort.  
  
Meraude: Je pense que oui, faudrait que j'aille vérifier.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: Tu es mariée avec Faramir, mais est-ce que des fois tu rêves à Aragorn?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: Non, j'ai mis une croix sur le passé pour pouvoir vivre le moment présent.  
  
?????: Wow, t'es allée chercher ça loin.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Faramir: As-tu eu de la peine quand tu as appris la mort de ton père (j'ai sûrement mal lu le livre, si la réponse était là, fais moi signe!)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pippin: J'espère que non, il a voulu le tuer.  
  
Meraude: Pippin! C'était peut être un chien sale (et encore, c'est insulter les chiens), mais faut pas le dire. De toute façon, les enfants aiment toujours leurs parents même quand ils sont épais et ils ont de la peine quand ils meurt. Bon, il y a quelques exceptions, mais je les dirai pas.  
  
Faramir: Pas autant que quand j'ai découvert que Boromir était mort.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
Sam: As-tu été amoureux de Frodon?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Petit bruit de choses qui frappe le mur.  
  
Meraude: Arrêtez-le quelqu'un, il va finir par se faire mal!  
  
Legolas, qui était le plus proche, saisit Sam et l'éloigne du mur.  
  
Merry: Sam, ta tête ne sert pas à frapper le mur.  
  
Sam se fâche et essaie de sauter sur Merry pour l'étrangler.  
  
Gimli: Ne le lâche pas Legolas, il est hystérique!  
  
Meraude: Il y aurait pas des calmants ici?  
  
Gandalf: Je ne crois pas.  
  
Galadriel: Nous devons donc attendre qu'il se calme de lui même.  
  
Meraude: J'ai l'impression que ça va être long.  
  
Elrond: Il nous faudra donc user de patience.  
  
&&&&&: Pourquoi pas la manière forte?  
  
Meraude: Non, on va attendre sinon ça risque de lui faire mal.  
  
&&&&&: Sauf s'il a la tête dur.  
  
Meraude: marmonne pour elle même avant de dire tout haut Je pense que la réponse de Sam a été assez claire, donc on va continuer les questions.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Communauté: Fumer c'est mauvais pour les poumons alors pourquoi vous continuez de fumer? Ça va vous tuer TT   
  
¤  
  
Je crois avoir fait le tour. Si j'ai d'autres questions, je peux les envoyer?  
  
En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu mettes la suite, j'adore!!  
  
¤Shiny¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merry: Ben, ça détend.  
  
Gimli: Et puis, les gens fument depuis très longtemps et ça n'a jamais déranger le fait qu'ils vivaient vieux.  
  
Faramir: Je crois que l'herbe à pipe d'ici est différente de la vôtre.  
  
Ils se tournent tous vers Meraude pour savoir.  
  
Meraude: lève les mains Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais fumé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Cath  
  
Salut ma biche ;),  
  
Comment ca va dans ton boute?? Bon je tiens enfin ma promesse et je t'envoies des questioon et tauras pas mon aiode pour repondre, hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehhyhyhyhyhyhhuhuhuhuhuhuhwhwhwhwhwhwhhphphphphphphphphlhlhlhlhlhlh, euh ca va faire. bon premierement  
  
1. POURQUOI DANS LE FILM ET DANS LE LIVRES PERSONNES NE PARLE DE PATATES, CA LA PAS DE BON SENS.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon: Mais ça parle de patates dans le livre. C'est même dit que les patates de l'Ancien sont les meilleurs.  
  
Legolas: Si je me souvient bien, les Hobbits mangent des patates durant le premier film.  
  
Arwen: Dans le deuxième aussi, même que Sam et Sméagole argumentent pendant quelque temps.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
2. ARAGORN, CA TARRIVE DE TE LAVER DESFOIS? PI SI TU VEUX UN ORGASME PREND LE CHAMPOING HERBAL ESSENCE. CEST LE MEILLEUR  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: l'air de dire est ben folle celle là Je me lave quelques fois vous ne vous en rndez pas contre seulement parce que les gens qui racontent des histoires parlent rarement des moments où les gens se lavent. Mais je ne comprend pas se que tu veux dire pour le shampoing se tourne vers Meraude  
  
Meraude: Laisse tomber, j'ai de la misère à la comprendre moi même quelques fois alors ça la dérangera pas trop. Et puis, c'est un commentaire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire parce que ça mêle le peuple.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
3. GANDALF, SAVAIS TU QUE TAVAIS VRAIMENT UN GROS PIF?   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: Non. Il est si gros que ça?  
  
Les autres secouent la tête en se demandant où elle a pu pêcher cette idée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
4.GLORFINDEL, POURQUOI TU NAPPARAIT PAS DANS LE FILM. TES MON PREFERE. TAS JAMAIS EU DES IDEES DE VENGEANCE ENVERS ARWEN PASKE ELLE AVAIT PIQUE TON ROLE? ENTK TU DEVRAIS EN AVOIR.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Glorfindel: Je ne sais pas pourquoi les personnes qui ont réalisé le film ont omis de me représenter.  
  
Galdriel: Peut être cela aurait-il été difficile pour eux de trouver une personne te représentant assez bien.  
  
Meraude: Ouais, d'après une photo qui a été trouver sur Internet de la carte du jeux te représentant, t'as l'air d'avoir 20 ans et de ne pas être sage.  
  
Glorfidel: Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir des idée de vangence envers la Dame Arwen? Ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé de prendre mon rôle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
5.SAROUMAN,FAUT QUE JE TE DISE DE QUOI TES LAITE. OK CA FAIT DU BIEN  
  
bon je nai plus didee mais au moins jai tenue ma promesse et par la meme occasion toutes les personnes qui vont lire ma review vont croire que je suis folle, mais cest un detail  
  
bon ben  
  
bye bye mimi  
  
x  
  
x  
  
x( amical)  
  
pi passe une bonne fin de semaine  
  
JAIME LE JUS DE PRUNEAU  
  
;)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sarouman: Elle n'est pas un peu dérangée?  
  
Eowyn: Pas en ce qui te concerne en tout cas.  
  
Sarouman prend son bâton pour jeter un sort à Eowyn, mais Boromir le lui pique et le lui balance sur le crâne juste avant que Gandalf fasse de même avec son propre bâton.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bahamut  
  
Une autre question:   
  
Merry et Pippin, ou avez-vous renconter xellos?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merry et Pippin: C'est qui Xellos?  
  
Meraude: Personne de ben important pour vous.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
c't'encore moi et cette fois une question pour Legi.   
  
Comment t'as foutu pour prevenir ton père que tu ne rentrais pas manger pour faire mumuse avec 4 hobbits, un nain, un magicien, un roi en exile et un grand prétentieux?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Je n'ai pas trop compris tous les mots que tu as utilisés, mais il y avait d'autres elfes avec moi, ils ont donc fait le message.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
une petite question pour Meraude  
  
Ou a tu rebcontrée une folle comme Cath?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: Puisque je dois satisfaire les lecteurs, je l'ai rencontrée à l'école.  
  
(Nda: Les prochaines review venaient de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce que j'écris. Je ne les ai pas toute mises parce que c'est blessant pour tout le monde, mais il y en avait une que je pensait devoir absolument mettre. Si, je dis bien si, l'auteure des questions décide de lire encore ma fic, je lui prierait de ne pas écrire des reviews qui pourraient insulter les lecteurs parce que je ne les metterai pas.)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
y a des raison a tout ce qui a dans le livre alors si vous êtes po content allez le dire a J.R.R.Tolkin.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: Si ça vous dérange pas, je vais répondre à cette question. Premièrement, certains détails sont encore vagues et d'autres ne sont même pas répondu. J.R.R. Tolkien n'a pas eu le temps de tout écrire et publier se qu'il voulait. Deuxièmement, je sais pas comment tu fais pour aller dire de quoi à Tolkien, mais c'est pas tout le monde qui peut le faire. Et je ne crois pas que sont fils soit au courant de tous ce que sont père avait dans la tête.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hello meraude ! mouarf this is me ! bon deja c t tro tripant cette fic, et jai qq question a poser…..dejantées , les question of course...  
  
Legolas : Pk tt les filles sont folles de toi ? t'es moche et en plus ta une face de cul…. Dsl pour ces fans…. Et en plus tu te fringue comme une meuf…..  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Legolas: Je ne peux tout simplement pas t'empêcher d'avoir tes propres goûts et de penser que je suis moche comme je ne peux pas empêcher les autres filles d'être folles de moi.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn : Pk t'es conne ? pak vouloir suivre aragorn ds le chemin des morts just pak i est bo…..meme si aragorn c'est le plus bo…  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: C'est une question qui ne peux avoir de réponse.  
  
Tom: Pourquoi?  
  
Eowyn: Personne ne peut savoir pourquoi les autres les trouvent cons.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn : Tu veux pas jouer le role de Sirius ds HP3 , pak Oldman est tro moche ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aragorn: Sirius? HP3? C'est quoi?  
  
Meraude: HP3 c'est Harry Potter 3. C'est un livre très populaire chez les gens de tout âge. Sirius est un personnage de Harry Potter.   
  
Aragorn: Je crois que je pourrais jouer le rôle de Sirius.  
  
Meraude: Impossible, J.K.Rolling a décidé que aucuns de ses personnages ne sera joués par du monde venant d'ailleur que l'Angleterre. Comme tu viens de la Terre du Milieu, ça risque de poser problème.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sam, merry Pippin et Frodon : Ça vous est arrivé de fer des trucs a 4 ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon: Elle parle de quoi?  
  
Merry: Aucune idée, peut être de voyages ou bien de promenades entre amis.  
  
Pippin: Je crois que c'est pas ça.  
  
Sam: toujours pas tout a fait remis de sa crise d'hystérie et qui cherche encore le meilleur moyen d'étrangler Merry Si je tiens compte de certaines questions posées, c'est peut être quelque chose qui pourrait choquer les gens.  
  
Se tourne tous vers Meraude.  
  
Meraude: Trouvez tout seuls. Je ne vous aide pas sur celle là. pense ça va être drôle à voir.  
  
Après une dizaines de minutes à dire toutes sortes de suggestions et à entendre les rires de Meraude (notament quand ils ont suggerré que ça pouvait être aller à la pêche) ils abandonnèrent.   
  
Frodon: J'abandonne et puisque qu'elle ne veut pas nous aider, il va falloir continuer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Faramir : c koi ta position preferée ? po pr t'asseoir ni pour dormir…….'  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Faramir: réfléchi un peu en passant que ça pouvait être un piège subtile Je préfère rester debout les bras croisé et accoté sur un mur.  
  
Meraude: O.o Je crois pas que c'est de ça qu'elle voulait parler.  
  
Faramir: Elle a juste précisé "pas pour t'asseoir ni pour dormir".  
  
Meraude: Oh boy!  
  
&&&&&: C'était bien pensé.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
TT le monde : Kesske vous avez contre Arwen ? moi j'l'm bin se prend pl1 de patates pourries sur la gueule c'est vrai, elle a rien fé et o contraire c un perso interessant pak mentalment elle est tiraillée entre deux choix tragic… enfin vala moi j'l'm bin na !   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Meraude: Moi j'ai rien contre Arwen.  
  
Aragorn: Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Arwen.  
  
?????: On espère.  
  
Elrond: J'adore Arwen.  
  
Eowyn: Je ne la déteste pas.  
  
Tout le monde finissent par dire qu'ils n'ont rien contre Arwen.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn (encore) on di plein de foi que tes la vierge des rohirim.. c vré t t pucelle avant Faramir ? ta kel age la 20aine ? c po tro dure d'étre pucelle a cette age ? ça a pa été dur de tenir juska la ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eowyn: Oui, je l'étais.  
  
Meraude: Ça ne m'étonne pas, avec l'autre épais qui lui tournait autour j'ai nommé Grima Langue de Serpent.  
  
Eowyn: Je n'ai pas trouvé ça dur. De toute façon, les seuls hommes qu'il y avait dans les alentours étaient le roi Théoden, Eomer, grimace de dégout Grima, Théodred et les écuyés du Roi.  
  
Meraude: C'était vraiment pas les meilleurs hommes pour être avec, ton oncle, ton frère, un imbécile fini, ton cousin et d'autres mecs qui devaient tous être marié.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Tant quon i est : Frodon : t puceau ? tt facon je me demande pk je pose la question, pak quelle femelle voudrait de lui ?   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Frodon: hausse les épaules Puisque tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de poser la question, je ne vois pas celui de répondre.  
  
Meraude: bouche grande ouverte O.o  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf : C'est vrai que vous avez des magazines de playhobbit (=playboy ché les hobbits) dans votre sac ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Vala je croi que c tt…. Jtoblige po a rep a tte mais bon…  
  
Biz  
  
Sandrine  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gandalf: Playhobbit??? Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
  
?????: Réponse facile.  
  
Meraude est sur le point de répliquer quand elle manque se faire assomer par une hache.  
  
Meraude: Quoi? Je l'avais pas cachée.  
  
Gimli: Oui, mais je l'ai retrouvée avec l'aide de Merry et Pippin.  
  
Tout les deux ont l'air diabolique.  
  
Meraude: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?  
  
Pippin: He bien, il est écrit "J't'oblige pas à répondre, mais bon." Par contre, tu as quand même posé les questions et tu as trouvé ça drôle quand on devait répondre à des questions embarrassentes. Et comme Gimli a une dent contre toi, on a décidé de lui laisser sa hache pour qu'il essaie de te couper en deux.  
  
Merry: On va tout de même l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le fasse, mais ça va être drôle à voir.  
  
Meraude: pas l'air trop rassurée Je sens que je vais pas apprécier la suite.  
  
Saute dans le lustre juste avant que Gimli lui donne un coup.  
  
Meraude: Je crois que je vais sacrer le camp avant d'être vraiment en danger de mort, surtout que je sens que personne ne va m'aider.  
  
Lance quelque chose par terre et de la fumée rempli la pièce. Quand elle disparait, Meraude n'est plus là.  
  
Gimli: Je l'ai encore manqué.  
  
Gloin: Tu l'aura plus tard.  
  
J'ai réussi a finir d'écrire le chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. (je sais, je me répete.) 


End file.
